


Unlikely Companionship

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Series: Bestial Encounters [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Hunter AU, Blood and Violence, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Trapped in a city of horrors, Henryk must find a way back to Yharnam...all while being hounded by a beast hell-bent on devouring everything in sight.





	Unlikely Companionship

This couldn’t be happening. This all had to be some sort of horrible dream. Henryk continued trying to convince himself of this as he felt rough burlap rub at his clothes. The odd humanoid he’d engaged had gained immense power within moments, quickly knocking the old hunter out. Now he had been kidnapped, dragged to an unknown location. The next thing he knew, he was sliding out of a sack onto a blood and mold caked floor, the slam of a prison door sounding soon after.

Henryk’s head was still throbbing as he watched the Kidnapper walk away. He flexed his grip on his pistol and cleaver, relieved that he at least still had his weapons. Henryk closed his eyes, contemplating his escape, only to feel something sniff him. He jumped up, causing whatever was in the cell with him to snarl and snap at where he had been laying. He gripped his weapons, brandishing his Saw Cleaver at the creature. It leered at him and pounced, only for the chain binding it’s leg to cause it to stop short of biting him.

Damien let out a furious hiss at the chain stopping him. He turned to bite it in yet another fruitless attempt to free himself. At this rate he’d have to chew his own hind foot off, which would ultimately get him killed if this hunter didn’t take care of that first. He curled in on himself, starting to whimper hopelessly. His cries intensified as he heard the door open. “No! Don’t leave me here!” he tried to shout, but all that came out were some gurgled screeches.

Henryk bristled as the beast’s high-pitched shrieks hit his ears. He shot a glare in it’s direction, being met with wide puppy-dog eyes. The beast mewled and twitched it’s bound leg. Henryk shook his head and sighed. No. He was not going to give into this thing’s pathetic cries. As he turned to leave, it cried even louder. The hunter swore under his breath. Any longer and this creature could attract unwanted attention. Well, he could probably kill it easily if it made any moves. “Don’t make me regret this, beast.” he hissed, spitting out the last word as if it were venom.

Damien trembled in anticipation as the yellow-clad hunter held his Saw Cleaver over the chain. As soon as he was free, he would take down the hunter, feast upon his blood, and exit this hellhole he’d been dragged into. This seemed like a good idea, but upon gazing through the bars at the rest of the prison and listening to the ominous chanting that echoed through the area, a feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. He jumped in surprise when the cleaver slammed against the chain. After a few more hits the binding was finally broken.

Henryk watched the beast break into a sprint as soon as it was free, only for it to slam against the bars. It didn’t seem hostile for the moment, so he intended to leave it to curl up and cry to itself. The moment he tried to step out of the cell, the beast once again snapped at him. He hissed and stepped back, aiming his pistol at the fiend. “What else do you want from me?!” he yelled. The beast carefully approached him, sniffing and growling. The old hunter held his breath and gripped his pistol as it started to inspect him.

Damien circled around the hunter, sniffing and occasionally nibbling at his garb. A familiar scent suddenly hit his nose. Curious, he pressed his nose against his coat. He ignored the man’s shout and licked at his garb, eyes widening. It smelled like…Gascoigne. He backed away and shook his head, rushing out the open door.

Henryk watched the beast run away, obviously frightened by something. At least it was finally out of his hair. He left the cell, walking in the direction it had fled in. Upon ascending a spiral staircase and crossing a hallway, he found it trying to fend off two Eye Collectors. It was chewing on one’s head, while the other was attempting to pry it off her companion. Henryk let out an exasperated breath and swung his Saw Cleaver, slashing the Collector. She cried out and grabbed at him, swinging her stick at his face. A few more slices and the fiend was on the ground. The other one fell soon after, the beast lapping up the spilled blood.

Damien happily drank the blood from that accursed woman. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a few Huntsmen resting in a nearby cell and grinned, licking his chops. Before he could pounce on the closest, someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He turned his gaze to the assailant, coming eye-to-eye with the old hunter from before. Damien stared at him, an innocent fang-filled smile spreading across his bloodied muzzle.

Henryk glared at the little beast, feeling the urge to slam the thing against the ground. “I don’t know what is going on with you, but I am not losing my head just because some damned beast can’t keep his bloodlust in check!” he snarled. The beast tilted it’s head and leaned forward to place a small lick on his mask. Henryk gave a grunt of disgust and dropped it. 

The pesky creature immediately attacked the Huntsman, spilling even more blood. Henryk stared at the scene before carefully tip-toeing through the cell and into another room. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to hear angry groaning. He looked up and gulped. There were two Kidnappers standing by a table in the middle of the room.

One of the Kidnappers held out it’s hand and summoned a vortex, pulling Henryk closer. He struggled against the force, taking a swing with his Saw Cleaver. It struck the fiend, causing it to pause in it’s attack and stumble back. The other one charged and grabbed Henryk by the neck, raising him above it’s head. He struggled and kicked as the Kidnapper tightened it’s grip on his neck. The monstrosity was suddenly knocked over when a small, blood-covered beast charged into the room and slammed against it’s legs.

The large amount of blood he had consumed at this point had driven Damien into a frenzy, causing him to hunger for more. In the next room he found two creatures that resembled the one that dragged him into this horrid place. He chomped down on the fiend’s legs, eliciting a shout of pain and fury from it. As he crippled the Kidnapper, he didn’t notice it’s friend sneaking up behind him and raising a heavy bag over it’s head. He didn’t even flinch from the monster’s dying scream as the old hunter sliced it’s back open and ripped it’s vitals out with a clawed hand.

Damien bit open the Kidnapper’s throat, putting it out of it’s misery and spilling it’s blood. He eagerly lapped up the red fluid from the floor and his fur. He noticed the other Kidnapper lying dead on the ground and pounced on it. He ripped open it’s throat as well, hoping that the blood was still warm. Damien finally flopped to the ground with a pant, belly full. He glanced to the side, noticing that same hunter that had been trapped down here. The hunter grunted in disgust and shook his head. “Never going to get rid of you, am I?” he muttered.

Damien rolled over and sauntered towards the hunter. He slowly backed away from the beast and into a tunnel, drawing his pistol. The beast yawned and tilted his head. Odd place for a cave, but it likely lead to freedom and hopefully somewhere he could sleep off his meal. He quietly tromped after the human after he turned his back, wagging his tail. The tunnel opened into a small drop to a path, leading to a large, barren arena. Damien felt a tingle run up his spine. He raised his head and growled, sniffing the air. There was something large lurking here. Something…electric.

Henryk gazed out at the arena. The only really significant thing was what appeared to be a colossal pile of bones covered in black hair. The Cathedral Ward could be seen in the distance, along with Old Yharnam. He could hear the beast growling, but he had no reaction. They were almost free, so of course it would decide to eat him now. He turned and gripped his Saw Cleaver, preparing to finally drive it into the damned thing’s skull, only to realize that it wasn’t looking at him at all. It was glaring and snarling at the bones that laid below. That was strange. Whatever it was, it was clearly unnerved by the corpse.

Henryk shook his head and walked down the path. The beast started barking and howling, but he ignored it. There was a towering set of double doors at the other side of the field, clearly the way out. The beast charged into the field and cried out as he approached the exit. “What? What could possibly be wrong?!” he shouted in annoyance. As soon as he finished the sentence, a wave of electricity flowed through the bone pile. The bones reconstructed themselves as sparks crackled through the fur. Within seconds, Darkbeast Paarl stood with a menacing roar.

Henryk jumped back in shock. Well, that explained why the beast was panicking. He quickly regained composure and charged at the skeleton as it swiped at him. He didn’t have much to worry about, as his attire was specially designed for hunting the electrified darkbeasts. He rolled underneath the massive creature and slashed at it’s spine, causing it to collapse and the sparks to dissipate.

Damien cowered as Paarl attacked. After the incident with Father Gascoigne, he wasn’t fond of the idea of taking on anything more than twice his size. Thankfully it seemed to be distracted by the hunter for the moment. He carefully crept along the edge of the arena, trembling in slight nervousness. A giant pair of claws slammed into him, causing him to tumble with a sharp yipe. Paarl hissed and towered over Damien, raising a foot to stomp on him. He rolled away just as the appendage made impact with the ground, throwing the Darkbeast off balance and flinging sparks into the air.

Damien gave a toothy smirk and charged at the larger beast. He clamped down on his bones, furious that he had tried to kill him. Paarl shrieked and lifted his leg, only to collapse again as the hunter slashed at his hind legs. Rage filled what was left of his mind, and he stood with a roar, recharging his fur and throwing the assailants back. He swung a forelimb at the smaller beast, flinging it across the arena. Paarl then jumped back and snarled at the hunter. He pounced on the human, suffering a few more slices to the chin, and bit down on it.

Henryk screeched in pain as the Darkbeast sunk his teeth into him. He was thrust into the air, the beast whipping him around. His world flew by, the pain and violent movement disorienting him. Just as he was sure this was the end, Paarl suddenly dropped his head and opened his maw. Henryk swiftly stumbled away, grabbing a blood vial and jabbing it into his leg. He jerked his head up and rose an eyebrow, noticing that Paarl was struggling with something on his hind leg.

Damien had bitten onto the massive beast’s leg, focusing all his strength into his jaws. He bit down as hard as he possibly could until bone started to crunch under his teeth. The beast released his hold and rubbed at his aching jaw, not noticing the pair of claws descending upon him. He gave an ear-piercing scream as he was slammed into the dirt, feeling his vitality drain away.

Henryk took the opportunity to charge underneath the crippled beast. He mercilessly sliced at his prey’s spine, causing him to collapse again. Paarl endured a few more hits before shakily getting to his feet and making a weak attempt to recharge. He dipped his head and weakly lunged forward, the action being met with a quicksilver bullet between the eyes. As the monster staggered, Henryk jammed his hand into his skull and ripped out what was left of his brains. Darkbeast Paarl gave one final roar before his bones collapsed and dissolved into ash.

Henryk let out a roar of his own. He hadn’t had a hunt likes this in ages! His attention was grabbed by a loud whine nearby. It was the pesky little beast, lying battered and broken on the cold dirt. He approached the dying creature, which gazed up at him with wide eyes. Henryk grimaced and held up his Saw Cleaver. He supposed he could finally put it out of it’s misery, but at the same time it had saved his life. No, a beast is a beast! It doesn’t matter who they once were, they’re bloodthirsty monsters! Then again, this one seemed oddly intelligent…

Damien whimpered softly. The pain was too great, and his vision was already blurring. Why wouldn’t this damned hunter just end it already?! He felt a pinch on his leg, followed by a large amount of his vitality returning. “Only because you’ve been a surprising amount of help.” the hunter muttered. Damien leapt up with a quick bark of joy, then lunged upward and licked the man’s face covering in gratitude.

Henryk flinched as the beast jumped at him, only for it to try and lick him. He stared for a minute, suddenly curious, before unlacing the covering. The beast instantly started nuzzling his cheek and sniffing his mustache. He held still as it groomed his facial hair, purring contentedly all the while. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through it’s fur. The purrs intensified, and it practically laid on top of him. Henryk quickly had enough of the little bugger’s tongue bath and shoved it away.

Damien had taken to rubbing his cheek against the man’s trousers as he laced up his mask. He ran over to the door and scratched at it. Old Yharnam was just past here, he could smell it! He whined at the hunter to hurry up, which he thankfully did after a moment.

Henryk groaned at the stench of burning beasts and buildings. Of course Old Yharnam stood in his way. Actually, it wasn’t too much of a problem. From this area, he could remember a hidden path nearby, leading right to the entrance of the place. Not a whole lot of beasts, and well out of crazy old Djura’s line of sight. “I suppose this is goodbye.” He said to the beast. It grinned at him and nuzzled his leg one more time before rushing off into the city. Henryk let a smile creep onto his face. Hopefully he wouldn’t grow fond of these monsters. Imagine what Gascoigne would think!

Damien sprinted through the city as fast as his remaining injuries would allow. Finally, at least one nightmare was over! Now he just had to find the tower where Djura was stationed and he could finally relax. The beasts snarled at him, but otherwise didn’t seem as interested as they usually were. It wasn’t long before he was finally scaling the familiar ladder.

Djura stared in surprise at the entrance of the city. Was that Henryk he had just spotted? How had he gotten in? He at least seemed to be leaving, so he wouldn’t have to waste his bullets. Only a short while later, the sound of someone climbing a ladder hit his ears. Great, just how many of these awful hunters were sneaking in under his nose?! He turned towards the intruder, ready for a fight, only to beam at who he saw.

“Damien!” he exclaimed. The beast barked and pounced on him, excitedly lapping at his face. Djura laughed and pushed him back, frowning at an odd smell. Damien had been burnt, only with electricity instead of fire. There was also a shackle around his hind leg with a bit of chain attached. The implications were unsettling to say the least. “There, there. C’mon, let’s clean you up and get rid of that shackle.” he gently murmured. With that, he picked up the little critter and walked toward the ladder.

Damien purred as he nuzzled into Djura’s shoulder, wrapping his limbs around him. Gods, it felt amazing to finally rest. If only he could tell Djura about all that had happened that night! He simply sniffled and decided that it was for the best that he couldn’t. For now he just enjoyed the feeling of relative freedom.


End file.
